Crono's Return
by Evil Serge
Summary: As Crono and Kid were watching Lucca's Burning house, Crono decided to leave for El Nido. Getting into his Epoch, and flying over El Nido... Kid falls out and reaches the Radical Dreamers coporation... But Kid doesn't know that Crono is still looking for


Crono's Return  
  
Prelude/Setting  
  
  
Crono and Marle had just gotten married, and Crono was just taking a walk through Guardia forest at night with Marle. As they were finishing their walk, they saw a catlike person walking into Lucca's house. A few moments later the house was on FIRE! Crono and Marle rushed to the house, but they didn't find Lucca, but they did find Kid (one of the orphans Lucca was raising.) Unfortunately Lucca was nowhere in sight, Crono and Marle ran for their lives. Finally they made it Lucca's hill, but Lucca's burning house spread fire... The village of Truce and Truce Castle was on FIRE! Marle rushed to save her father, Crono tried to stop her but she ran right into the flames, forgetting she had ice magic. When the fire was over Crono taking Kid's hand walked into Truce Village's ruin, after searching Truce Village and Guardia Forest, Crono found Marle's pendant. But Marle was nowhere. Unfortunately ashes were also found near the pendant, Marle was fried and burned to ashes. Crono couldn't stand to stay in Guardia and Truce Village, when he was about to leave on a journey to El Nido, where he could find a new beginning that is where the story begins...  
  
Chapter One: Journey to El Nido  
  
  
As Crono fixed up the Epoch that he received from Belthasar one of the Time Guru's, he kept thinking of what happened to Marle. Once the Epoch was ready, Kid and Crono got in and began to fly to the El Nido Archipelago. As the Epoch was flying over El Nido area, Kid opened the door and jumped out by accident (near the beach.) Crono screamed "NO! Kid!" Crono went down to shore, but he found nothing. He knew he had to find her, but he didn't know where to look.  
  
Kid, was actually near the Radical Dreamers corporation, she went in to the large building and asked, "Where am I?" The man at the counter asked, "Are you lost, this is the Radical Dreamers Corporation, we are like the Robin Hoods of the future." Kid said, "I am lost, me and my friend Crono were flying above El Nido and somehow I landed here." The Radical Dreamers took her in as their own daughter. Kid soon learned how to steal from large buildings, she learned how to sneak around and fight. Soon she learned how to specialize in her weapon, the dagger. Then came an faithful day.  
  
Ten years had passed and Kid is now 16 years old, even though Kid is 16 she hasn't forgotten about her friend Crono, and Lucca. The Radical Dreamers Corporation told Kid "We have an assassin, and recovery mission for you. Kid said "Aye Mate what makes ya think I am goin to do it?" Well let us explain the mission and then you decide. "We want you to kill Lynx, the feline demi-human. If the name Lynx sounds familiar it should, Lynx is the one who killed your friend Lucca and burned your house down. Lynx stole the Time Egg from Lucca; unfortunately Belthasar already stole that from Lynx. We want you to steal the Frozen Flame from Lynx, he is searching for it and if he finds it, all shall be lost. Kid replied, "Aye Mate, I'll do it! Only to Kill Lynx."  
  
But Kid did not know that she would meet her old friend; because her old friend hasn't stopped searching. Crono was coming for her, and he wouldn't let the last survivors of the village down without a fight.  
  
Chapter Two: Kid Finds a Worthy Ally  
  
  
As Kid went in search for Lynx, she came upon Opassa Beach. She walked up through Cape Howl, and then she saw a person coming. He read the grave on top of the mountain and then 3 more people came up. She soon found out they were there to kidnap the person who first came to the Cape. When Kid heard the name "Lynx" she knew that these people were working for evil. She helped the stranger fight off the three weirdoes. Then she asked the person's name he replied, "My name is Serge." Kid said, "Let's team up for awhile it's kinda lonely here." Serge agreed and they decided to head for Termina. A town controlled by Lynx and Viper...  
  
As Kid was traveling to Termina, Crono was well on the lookout for Kid, but he didn't know that she would soon be found in the Shadow Forest. Crono was looking through Termina, and he met a man called Glenn. As he spoke to Glenn, Glenn asked for a Bellflower. Fortunately Crono had one and gave it to Glenn. Glenn thanked Crono, and Crono went into the inn.   
  
When Crono was in the in Kid had arrived with Serge to Termina. They went to the Magical Dreamers boat, and went to talk with the people on how to get into the Manor of Viper. Miki had told them, "We have lost our star performer, and can you please find him in the Shadow forest?" Kid said, "Fine..." They walked to the Shadow Forest, but Crono was well on their trail.  
  
Chapter Three: Crono is met  
  
  
As Serge, and Kid was walking through the Shadow Forest they had seen the Deva Dragoon, Zoah. Serge and Kid tried to pass, but Zoah was blocking the path. Kid rammed into Zoah, knocking him out, then Serge took care of Solt and Peppor... As they kept walking they found Nikki, the star performer!   
  
Soon after, Nikki attacked Serge and Kid. Kid finished Nikki off easily and Nikki regained sanity. Nikki apologized, "I am sorry, I had gone crazy because I was always forced to perform!" Kid said, "That's okay Mate... why don't ya join us, we are going to Viper Manor. At that moment an unknown figure jumped out in front of Serge. Serge asked, "Who are you?" The figure said, "My name is Crono, I am a Truce Village soldier." Kid then replied, "Crono! I finally found you!" Crono said, "Kid? Kid! Where were you all this time?" Kid explained everything, from joining Radical Dreamers to meeting Serge. Crono said, "I knew you hadn't perished! But looking for you has put me on the verge of death. Serge, I want to test your skills... to see if you can protect my friend Kid.   
  
Crono drew his Rainbow Blade, and Serge took out his Spectral Swallow. Crono jumped above Serge, but before Crono could attack, Serge used Luminaire against Crono, and Crono took a long drop to the floor. Crono said, "So you have learned the legendary spell Luminaire..." Crono used his LightingGi attack... Serge was wiped but never stopped fighting. Serge said, "You know magic, actually Non-Elemental Magic?" Crono said "Of course..." Then they continued their battle through vigorous battling Serge had lost. Crono had a sight scope, and he had seen that Serge's power was close to zero! Crono said, "I will finish you off! You cannot protect Kid, can you! Your   
Power is used only to protect your self!" Serge was pissed off "No it's not!! I will protect her with my life! Serge powered up, and his power grew from 1 to 700! Crono was amazed, and then Serge took the final blow, beating Crono.  
  
Chapter Four: Crono's Journey  
  
  
Crono had said "Goodbye Kid, Serge protect her..." A strange light had shined from the sky and landed on Crono. Crono said, "It's my time to go... Goodbye..." Crono grabbed his sword and stabbed himself. Then through the light Crono's spirit left Crono's body. Before Crono's spirit left, Crono spoke, "Kid, have a good life...and Serge "Take my blade and forge it into your swallow. No one will be able to beat you." Crono had left for heaven. As for Kid and Serge...they married after killing Lynx. They had 3 children and named them, Crono, Marle, and Lucca.  
  
Soon the children went off to play, and then they saw the future. Willing to die, they went into the 1020 vortex... reaching "The end of Lavos" they fought Lavos. After killing him, Lavos tried to escape. The son of Kid, Crono jumped up and stabbed Lavos bringing him back down. They Lucca and Marle finished Lavos off. Finally the world was in peace.  



End file.
